Yugioh 5D's darkness has returned
by Whitelilygirl
Summary: Drew likes Kuraki, Kuraki likes Yusei, Yusei likes Kuraki, Akiza likes Yusei. Drew and Kuraki are dark signers. How will this love work out? Read and Find out. OC ROLL IN 1 CHAPTER.
1. Chapter 1

**Blackrosegirl: hey I'm having my first 5D's story with my first OC and a new one too!**

**Kuraki: but she needs more OC's!**

**New OC: why it my name New OC? But anyway fill out the following. And yes the original signers are in it.**

**Blackrosegirl: New OC will be announced at the end.**

_Name:  
Age:  
Deck: (If it's an OC deck PM me the info)  
Description:  
What attribute they like to use: (It can be more than one.)  
Dueling Style:  
Personality:  
Background:_

**New OC!**

Name: Drew Springfield

Age: 18

Deck: dark and light mage

Description: dark brown almost black hair (has the "just roll of bed, don't fuckin talk to me" look to it). Wears blue jeans jacket ands some navy blue jeans.

What attribute they like to use: dark and light

Dueling Style: likes to figer out a flaw proof plan before making movement he'll regret. Also likes to give multiple hit during one turn.

__Personality: Out going, fun-loving Drew loves to duel and put himself in tight situations. Has a thing for sweet and cooking and likes to hang around Yusei and Bruno. He really does like Kuraki and has high hopes for going out with her and duel her too.

Background: Drew Springfield is your not so very average teen. Intend to swear more than regular people. When he first meets Kuraki, he knew that she was the one. When he and Kuraki are together, strange purple marks appear on there left arms…

**Blackrosegirl: Sorry people can't say the rest!**

**Kuraki: Oh! We almost forgot the rolls!**

**Drew: And the rolls are….**

**Dark signer # 1**

**Dark signer # 2**

**Signers' friend**

**(4) Guardians**

**All: Sign up in review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Blackrosegirl: Well, here's the first chapter.**

**Kuraki: Warning there will be swearing. **

**All: and on with the story!**

***)***

_Kuraki… don't trust the people you are about to meet. They want to take advantage of you. Listen to me… Kuraki…_

Ahhhhhh! (Jeez, I been having the same nightmare for the past two days) "KURAKI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Drew yelled. (Damn it) "Hey why did you scream?" Drew asked." Bad dream." I stated. "Well ok then get dress your come in to meet some friends of mine!" Drew said happily.

About 20 min. later

"Well we're here!" drew yelled loud enough so the people on the other side of the world could here._ Kuraki don't trust the people inside. _I took a deep breath before walking in side. "Surprise!" about eight people popping from laundry baskets, behind coach and walls. I looked up at Drew and drew a small smile on my face before walk inside even more. "Hey Kuraki, I want you to meet everyone." Drew said with a smile. Then he pointed to crab- haired teen, then the taller blonde, after to the boy with orange hair giving there name till he stop at the girl with black hair and dark blue highlights. "Um, I sorry, I don't know your name." The girl named Akiza stepped in and said. "This is my friend Chelsea from school." she said with a smile. Right then a shockwave hit and shook the house, Kuraki and Drew fainted

**Blackrosegirl: HANGER HAHAHA!**

**Kuraki: Blackrosegirl is starting to have deadlines for her next chapters.**

**Drew: And having school on Saturdays in March**

**Blackrosegirl: UGGGG! Don't remind me.**

**Kuraki: Next deadline is Feb. 28.**

**All: R&R**


	3. chapter 3 really two

**Blackrosegirl: omg …I'm so sorry thanks to **_**thetrueazul **_**for reminding I haven't abandon this story!**

**Kuraki: last minute.**

**Drew: Why so negative, Kuraki?**

**Kuraki: Because this chapter is so weird!**

**Blackrosegirl: okay don't tell the chapter!**

**Kuraki: Fine…**

**All: On with the story!**

***)***

_Kuraki… today you and drew will meet the other dark signers…_

_**Wait! How do you know my name, who are you, and what are dark signers?**_

_Kuraki…you will figure these things out in due time…_

Damn… that same dream. Hmm? What this mark on mine arm? An eerie purple mark in the shape of a dog head was glowing on my left arm. Right then, I realize was on someone lap. I looked up to the crab haired duelist, Yusei Fudo. I swear I turned tomatoe red! Good thing he was asleep. I slowly moved off the duelist and got up. Sadly I don't remember much from yesterday. Hmm, I think I'll go make something for breakfast.

*)*

Yusei POV

Hmmm. Who is cooking? (**AN: nobody knows how to cook instead of Bruno.) **It's a little too early for him to be up. I sat up and sluggishly made my way to the kitchen**. **The brunette was flipping pancakes." Good morning." I said happily. She seem to jump and turn around quickly. I just smiled. She breath then said "Good morning um… I'm Kuraki Dare." "Do you mind if I help." I asked." No. Not at all!"

*)*

Kuraki POV

_**Why am I so jumpy…? My heart… beat extremely fast…**_

Turned around the pancakes on a plate and put them on the table. Walking back to the stove. I tripped right before I hit the floor a pair of toned arms pulled me up. Yusei pulled me up. I blushed when I noticed how closed our face was. Then someone whistled. I turned head to see Crow laughing, Jack and Bruno smiling. I sighed…

**Blackrosegirl: Next chapter will be a continuation on this one!**

**Kuraki: It also has the first OC vs. OC duel…**

**Drew: You will figure out that lucky OC next time.**

**Blackrosegirl: I feel like this was more of a filler… but it did cover some of the demined love shape.**

**Drew: also Blackrosegirl need 3 more guardians too!**

**All: R&R please!**


End file.
